


Just Breath.

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Evan has a panic attack, I have.. no clue how to tag this, M/M, based off an imagine your otp thing, connor wants to help, noise in the hallway, so many apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was Evan's first time staying over at someones house other than Jared's, and hearing a noise in the hallway when you are trying to sleep is never a good thing.Especially with anxiety.





	Just Breath.

**Author's Note:**

> " Imagine person a of your OTP spending the night over at person b’s house for the first time and they hear a sound while they are trying to get to sleep and are paranoid for the rest of the night."  
> -@imagine-otps on Tumblr
> 
> I changed it a little but this is what gave me the idea for this fic.

Evans eyes shot open and his hands grabbed connor's arm faster than it took for him to realize it.  
He thought he heard- no he knew he heard a noise outside of connor's bedroom door and sleeping in a new room along with creepy hallway noises was not what evan needed right now. He didn't hear any more noises and that only caused evans panic to rise higher, and his grip on connor's arm to tighten, a little too much. Connor snapped away and yelled out into the dark room, that was normally illuminated by christmas lights that were strung up all around connors ceiling, but Evan said he couldn't sleep with them on, so connor unplugged them.  
“GET THE HELL OFF ME!” Connor sounded mad and Evan, Evan was scared. Now connor had yelled at him before but since they grew closer his yelling had lessened, and not being able to see connor only made matters worse in his panicked state. He felt tears well up in his eyes and hiccups form in his throat. Evan backed up against the wall as far as he could from connor, making himself look as small as possible. He spoke softly, his voice barely registering through the tears that threatened to fall down his face.  
“I-I’m sorry- I’m sorry connor Idid-- I didn't mean to grip so tight”  
_Now_ Connor recognized the voice, and the memories of the day before flooded back to him.  
Evan was staying over.  
Connor's eyes grew wide as he frantically plugged the lights back in causing the room to be filled with a soft, reddish, glow and saw evan curled up near his headboard, shaking. Gasping connor began to let apologies fly, “Evan! Oh-oh god Evan i'm so so sorry i didn't remember it was-- i forgot you were here and-- oh god evan evan are you okay?” He Reached his hands out towards Evan before drawing them back quickly seeing evan flinch at the movement. “Evan, breath in and out okay, oh god i'm so sorry”  
Evan -taking shaky breaths- tryied to force the tears back into his eyes, “I- t-there-- ah-a n-noise.” He had managed to stutter out, before going back to focusing on his breathing. 

In. 

Hold.

Out.

Hold.

Repeat. 

In.

Hold. 

Out. 

Hold. 

Connor, wishing he could do more than just sit there and watch his best -if not only- friend try to calm himself down started to say, “It's okay, you’re here with me. I won't let anything hurt you.”  
“T-thank you connor. I-- I should be okay now. Im-im sorry that you had to- i'm sorry i did that-- it's just-” connor cut him off with soft shushes.  
“You don't have to explain yourself to me, okay?”  
Evan nodded, softly thanking him before unfolding himself from his position up against Connor’s wall and headboard.  
“Do you- maybe want-- i dunno like a hug or something?” Connor asked the best he could, Evan blinked slowly and thought about it for a moment. He didn't think he had ever seen Connor give a hug to anyone-- or let anyone touch him really?  
“Would you-- would you be okay with that?”  
“Yes.” Connor has said all too quickly, but Evan didn't care.  
“Yes please, connor.”  
Connor made his way- what short way it was- across his bed to evans side. He motioned for evan to climb into his lap, and he did. Connor wrapped his arms around evan and evan nearly melted into his touch. Connor was..  
Warm.  
No.. he was the perfect temperature. Evan’s head dropped to Con’s shoulder and he gave a soft noise of complete comfort.  
Evan was happy, wrapped up in connor's arms and not panicking like he was earlier. He could feel himself dozing off, and muttered a soft “i love you con” before clocking out completely. Connor was surprised at first, but smiled and pressed a light kiss to evans forehead.

“I love you too, Hansen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written before, this was one of the first things I've ever wrote.  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
